A Bottle and a Friend
by Mariavc
Summary: Skye has to deal with what she knows about her past, but first there's a conversation she needs to have with Ward about something she does not want to discuss (with a little help from a bottle of scotch). Sequel to my story "Protective" and following the events we saw in "Seeds". Skyeward.


Hello people!, **please read this:**

This is a sequel to my first Skyeward fic: "Protective" but this one follows the events on "seeds"… so if you have not watched that episode yet this is your spoiler alert :). So, this pretty much plays with the show's story with the only difference that…. (spoiler alert, you could go and read really quick my other story, if you want…. last chance…. here we go) Skye Already knows about May and Ward and they have had some awkward moments. That's what you need to know. Of course some jokes come from said story.

**Of course I don't not own this characters.**

Please enjoy, feel free to read your opinions, and to suggest ideas for new stories. I have seen that some writers have been doing that and I would love to try it!

* * *

**A bottle and a friend.**

Ward let Skye look the wall of valor for a few minutes. When she requested to go back she had red eyes, she looked broken and there was only one explanation for that, at least for the little he knew about the case. So, he ran to inform May without asking a question or saying anything else. Then he went back to Skye and took her hand in his, also without saying a word. He never broke the contact until they were there. For the first time the silence didn't make them uncomfortable, she just took his hand and walked in silence, thinking.

When they got to the wall Skye finally separated from her S.O. He let her go, and she went straight to the third division of it, looking for something in the names of deceased Agents since the 90's. She stopped. Ward didn't look at the name, he figured she would tell him if she wanted, if she felt ready. He just gazed at her with the slightest hint of a smile. Whatever she was facing, she would get through it. She was a fighter.

He finally walked closer to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "We have to go, Dorothy" She still had her hand on a name in the wall, but he made her smile.

"Dorothy?" She asked without turning to face him. "You make jokes now?

"I just figured… I'm the thin man, right? And you are smart and brave already" His hand moved up to her shoulder, Skye finally faced him.

"Another compliment. You're being extra nice today, careful with that or I might believe you"

"I'm telling the truth" They started walking "Plus… you just want to get home. Maybe you've just found your home"

"Maybe I did" She leaned on his arm while they were walking. Before she could start thinking in silence again Ward tried to enlighten the mood.

"So… did you _love_ the Academy?" He mocked, making her smile again.

"Uhm… I kind of did, but I've chosen my side, Mr. nice operative"

"What happened to adorable?" He raised an eyebrow.

Skye giggled "You are also adorable. And a good friend" She made a pause "You're my friend right? I mean... No pressure. Too far too soon?" She forced a smile

Now the agent chuckled. "I am your friend" he offered his hand and when she took it they walked out of the building, the Word 'friend' still ringing in his ears, not because he didn't want to be her friend… in fact… maybe… he wanted…

"Anyway, my point is... No matter how fancy and how many underground parties this place has. I bet the operatives don't have crazy dudes who want to freeze the world. Just adorable robots. I would choose that" She interrupted his thoughts.

"You have no other option. Remember that '_you have to have at least one PhD to get through the doo_r'" Ward said the last part in his best British and girly accent making Skye laugh out loud.

"It's nice when you are in such a good mood. Should try it more often. You know, the jokes and stuff." She smiled at him.

"I'm always in a good mood" Grant replied.

"Not when you're playing with asgardian thingies"

There was a moment of silence as they continued walking towards the hangar.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked

"I'm good" She answered, still too quiet for Skye's standards, which made him feel uncomfortable. Yes, she talked all the time, but it was kind of nice to hear her, always full of joy and energy, fearless and positive. Yes, it felt good to have her around, Grant thought, and without asking for permission to invade her personal space, he threw his right arm around her shoulders to pull her closer as they continued walking. Skye almost stopped at the close contact but at the end just smiled, feeling protected and comfortable in his arms.

* * *

May was at the bar when a very upset Fitz passed by with Simmons following him.

"Is the boy gone?" Said the senior agent, making Simmons stop.

"Yes"

"Agent Coulson needs the number that they were using to contact Quinn"

"Eh…" Jemma was still following Fitz with her gaze; paying little attention to May's words "I'm sure Skye can…"

"Agent Simmons"

"Oh" She finally looked at her superior "Ian Quinn's number you said?"

"Yes. Now. If you don't mind" May added with a severe look.

"Of course not. I'm on it" Simmons turned around and walked downstairs again meeting with Skye and Grant in her way to the lab. He let Skye's hand go at the sight of the scientist.

"Agh…." Jemma breathed out "Where were you two? I need help to get Quinn's number like, right now or May's probably going to use me as a punching bag and I'm the one normal person left in this plane today. Seriously, I don't know what's going on but-" She continued talking almost to fast to her teammates to understand.

"Simmons!" Ward interrupted. "May's upstairs?"

"Eh… yeah" She didn't even finished when the Agent walked away "Ok, Agent Ward, thank you for your help!" She rolled her eyes while Skye frowned trying to hide a smile.

"Where's…"

"Fitz?" Jemma finished the sentence "In his bunk, I guess. It wasn't his best day. He really cared about the boy. He really reminded him of the old days" She said with a said smile.

"No way. You can smell crazy on that dude. You can't compare him to Fitz" Simmons nodded at her friend's words, then Skye continued "You know what… you should go and talk to him. I'll get the number"

Jemma smiled "Thank you. I'll let you know if we want to see a movie later. I think we all could use a little distraction" She gave Skye a quick hug and then started walking.

"His name is really Leopold?" Skye muttered without realizing that she said it out loud. Jemma nodded with a little smile and then ran out of the lab.

* * *

Skye walked upstairs to find Ward and May talking at the bar… a very usual picture by now. She noticed that the senior Agent fixed her eyes on her and stopped talking, then she looked back at Grant and with a very subtle movement of her head, she pointed at Skye.

"I have Quinn's number" Skye took a step forward "Simmons said that you needed it a.s.a.p… Agent May?" Skye cleared her throat.

"Yes, Skye." Melinda stood up and walked closer to the hacker to get the number. "Thank you" She took the piece of paper, showing no emotion. "I know that this was not an easy day. You should get some rest… and if you need something…" the agent struggled to find the adequate comfort words, but Skye could get the message. She was good at reading people… even Melinda May, at least this time.

"Thanks. I know. Thank you… for everything, really" The hacker replied sincerely. May nodded and walked away. "Huh… did you see that?" She sat next to a puzzled Ward. "Thought she hated me"

"You know that she does not hate you" Grant was drinking a glass of scotch, as usual.

"Well, but being nice to me is like a whole new level. Sorry if I can't appreciate her tough love the way you do" She felt how he tensed at her remark. "Oh, shit… I didn't want to bring that up… bring what? I know nothing" She forced a smile, making Ward chuckle a little.

"It's ok. And May is not that bad"

"Please, I don't want any details" She took Ward's glass and took a big sip of his drink. "You know, when you think about it, you two are like… perfect for each other. I mean… she's kind of a robot too. You are programmed in the same language" Skye said with a hint of a sad smile.

"I speak many languages" He wasn't sure if it was his fourth glass speaking or if he wanted to say something specific, but he didn't like what she said… it felt wrong.

"Ok, not sure what that meant but I see that you finally want to talk. That's good, even if it's about May" She smiled but then her gestured faded, realizing how it sounded.

Grant noticed it too. It almost felt like she was annoyed. He finished his drink, trying to gain some time. "We have a lot of things to talk about… if you want" He finally said, looking at her.

"I don't know, you want me to spill the beans, but you're not willing to do the same"

"Maybe I am" He looked straight into her eyes, not even blinking once.

"Wow…without the truth serum?"

"We don't have a truth serum" He replied quickly, breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah, right" She mocked.

"Ok, I have an idea" He changed the subject. "Why don't we pick something to eat, grab this bottle" he looked at the bottle and then back at her "and hide in your bunk and talk. As you said once… I'm here"

Skye swallowed, not knowing what to say. Of course she liked how it sounded… the problem was that maybe she liked it more than she should… also she didn't want to start crying in front of him. Her world was turned upside down just a few hours ago, and as much as she tried to ignore it, to think about something else it still hurt, she still had a lot of questions and thinking to do.

"Skye" He touched her arm.

The hacker also noticed how…tactile they had become in the last few weeks, how pissed she was at the image of _her_ S.O. and May, how she wanted to interrupt them when they were alone. She was very close to a dangerous situation and for the first time she let herself think about it. But then there he was, waiting for an answer and willing to trust her, needing her to hear him too. For years she was proud of her ability to control herself, to put her feelings at bay, and Ward, as he said earlier, was her friend. She could be his friend.

"Ok, sounds good" She smiled. "But you go first"

"Fine, I guess I owe you that" He smiled too and then they both walked towards the kitchen. None of them noticed May coming down from Coulson's office and watching them walk together.

* * *

A few drinks and hot dogs later they hadn't yet talk about something important. Skye put some movie that none of them were watching.

"Where's he now?" Skye touched his arm softly; they were sitting next to each other on her bed.

"Still in Massachusetts. We don't talk. He does not know where I am, or what I do… or if I'm alive. It's better that way" He was kind of lost, his gaze fixed in some imaginary point in her door. "With… what I can do now… I don't know what would I do if I see him"

"He's still your brother, Ward"

She saw how he tensed, his jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt the burning rage again. "He's no more than a psychopath" Skye tried to grab his hand, making him jump in his place and take her by the wrist. His eyes were pure anger, and pain. Skye leaned back a little and he let her hand free immediately.

"I'm so sorry" He looked down, still facing her "this is why I didn't want to talk to you" Then the agent felt her hands again, this time on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the contact.

"I'm not afraid of you, Grant. I know you wouldn't hurt me… or your brother" She said and he opened his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Then why do you know where he is?"

"Because… if he does something, if he hurts someone, I'll be there. I'll be the one punishing him" he punched his left palm with his right hand.

Skye sighed, "You know that you're better than that" Ward didn't answer, he was breathing heavily "I know that you are better than that"

"Let's stop talking about him, ok?"

"Fine. Just one more question…" Skye said and he looked at her with dark, deep eyes "It's not about him… it's about the night in Ireland" His expression didn't change. "What did you do after we talked in the bar?"

There was a moment of silence. He looked at his empty glass of scotch trying to avoid her gaze. "I went to May's room"

Skye bit her tong. His answer hurt more than it should have "I figured"

"We didn't talk"

"Ew… I don't wanna know, really" She took the bottle and poured more alcohol in her glass. Grant handed her his own and she refilled it.

"It was just… what I needed in that moment."

"Hmm" She muttered and then took a big sip of her drink.

"What?"

"Nothing" She finished her scotch in the second shot while Ward looked at her.

"I knew that if I had accepted your offer…" He started to answer the unasked question "We… I would have tried to… I didn't reject you because of May… I just… I care about you, I…" He breathed out, there were no words to express his feelings because he didn't know what those feelings were.

"So you don't care about May" She still didn't look at him.

"I care about May. But it's different"

"How is it different? Do you have feelings for her?"

"Why are you asking me that?!"

"Sorry, Jezz… I thought we were talking! Why are you so pissed?!"

"I'm not pissed. I don't even know what are we talking about… It's the same thing everytime"

"Then don't ask stupid questions!" She turned her face to him. Ward was frowning, looking confused and also angry "And giving stupid answers that I didn't ask for!" Her tone was louder with every word.

"I wanted you that night" He let out with a dark and deep voice.

"Excuse me?..."

Before she could say something else he leaned forward and placed a hand on her hip and the other on her neck. Grant pulled her closer with possessive strength and finally pressed his lips on hers. Skye's eyes were wide open and she had her hands in the air, not knowing what to do. He loosened his grip on her and moved his head back, feeling embarrassed and disappointed. Then she finally reacted. Her hands moved to his neck and this time she initiated the kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol, but her body started to respond too. She let Grant deepen the kiss and he pulled her on his lap, cutting the distance between their bodies. Her nails were digging into his hair while his mouth was pressing hard and sharp against hers.

Skye's hands finally got to touch and explore his tensed muscles, even through the fabric of his shirt. She enjoyed it. She was lost in the expert movements of his tongue, the heat of his body, his strong hands moving under the hem of her t-shirt and touching her exposed skin. Suddenly, Grant stopped, needing air.

They were breathing heavily. Skye still had her eyes closed, with an evident red on her cheeks. She licked her own lips and the agent had to put her back on her place before kissing her again.

"I don't know what to say" Ward spoke. Still out of breath.

"You're a good kisser for a robot" She opened her eyes, but didn't face him.

"Thanks… I guess. You too" There was a moment of silence. None of then knew what to do or say. "Wow… how much did we drink?"

Skye sighed, "A lot… and I'm also super tired"

"We're not finished here yet" He tried to sound cool and careless but Skye turned to face him with an alarmed expression "I mean… with our conversation. I know that this was a tough day for you"

"Still got a good night kiss. Guess I'm ok" She teased, making her S.O. chuckle. "Are we ok?... this is not gonna be awkward, right?"

"Oh… no, no. We're… friends" He swallowed and struggled to find the right words. "This things happen… we drank a lot, we had a good time, you know… between friends. We…. Shared a good kiss"

"Ha, ha…." She faked a laugh "Yeah… it was a good kiss, between friends. So, we're good"

"Of course. You're not kissing your way out of your training. So… I'll see you tomorrow. First thing in the morning" He tried to pull a serious face.

"Ok…"

"We can continue tomorrow if you want…"

This time Skye blushed but faced him with a hint of a smirk.

"…I mean, the conversation" He clarified again.

"Sounds great… now I could use some rest"

"Yeah…"

"So…?"

"Bye"

"Hey… we good?"

"We're good" He nodded, and leaned forward to give her a quick hug. He awkwardly patted her back and then jumped out of the bed. "So… have a good night"

"You too, dear S.O."

Grant smiled and walked out of her bunk. Closing the door behind him. He breathed out, clearly affected and confused. He could still feel the pressure of her lips on his, her taste, her soft skin against his hands. But this was nothing. He had felt attracted to her before, even the day he met her, it was normal, and they were friends now. Without alcohol things had to be normal again.

Inside Skye's bunk, she was still sitting in the same position, as confused as he was "Cool Skye… you're cool" She sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be a part of a weird love triangle involving May and Ward. She had to stop it. Her goal was to become an agent, part of the good that SHIELD was doing, not to get a boyfriend. From the next day she would focus on her training, the missions, her team. She leaned back to lay on the mattress, sighing again, too tired to move and falling asleep quickly… and not at all thinking about the kiss with a hint of a smile, of course not.

* * *

**Please, feed the author :). **

**That's all. I'll write a sequel for this one before de next episode as a new story. You could follow me if you're interested. All your ideas and opinions are well received.**

**Uhm… I have to say that English is not my language… I try, if I make your eyes bleed a little I'm really sorry, that's not my intention :p**


End file.
